


trinkets

by brandywine421



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark Galaxy had the most envied Harem in the 'verses; all beautiful, talented and intelligent creatures under the Queen's protection. </p>
<p>"What is she shopping for with this one?" Tony asked.  His mother was very picky about her Trinkets, picking them for a specific slot in her public mosaic of talent.  The populations didn't care about how much money the Court had, but they loved to critique and adore the Trinkets.</p>
<p>"Male, ranked 3rd in the North West quadrant for eligible breeders.  Human, first time on the market due to an extended tour with the 'Verse Guardians.  Talents include art, yoga and Kama Sutra.  His contract is very prized due to his extensive list of 'interested parties'," the Boomer offered helpfully as he punched in a code.  "Queen Stark is one of the few that share enough contacts to earn a chance to bid."</p>
<p>That was intriguing.  'Interested parties' usually meant there was a father, or a child or a benefactor that would be following the Trinket's treatment to ensure their safety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trinkets

**Author's Note:**

> Still cleaning off the hard drive. (Things that I like but know I'll never finish.) Here's one where I tried to write hooker!steve and ended up with something way different. But it's in space so that's cool. It never really made it into full world-building, but I think it works enough to move it into the 'done' folder.

 

  
  
Tony silently cursed his mother again as he followed his guard into the Greetings Lobby.  He hated running her 'errands' but he supposed a Queen had more important things to do than visit Pleasure Stations.  
  
He had been publicly scolded at least three times for visiting these places without permission but now that he was officially being groomed for her crown; he was sent on royal business.  
  
"Prince Anthony, Madam Gretchen greets you with much respect," a small, well-dressed male Boomer translated with a practiced bow and fold of all four ears.  
  
His personal guard, Romanova, returned the greeting in the Cyborg's natural language.  He left her to the boring part and scanned the room to appreciate the scantily-clad staff of all species and flavors.  
  
The Stark Galaxy had the most envied Harem in the 'verses; all beautiful, talented and intelligent creatures under the Queen's protection.  Romanova had been one of the Harem Trinkets until his mother overheard her turning him down for seduction and assigned the terrifying woman to his protection detail.  
  
She was loyal to a fault and he was honored to be the first person she willingly allowed to adjust and maintain her circuit boards.  
  
"Tony.  We're going to inspect your mother's prospective hire," Natasha said.  He could call her Natasha if she called him Tony first.  
  
"What is she shopping for with this one?" Tony asked.  His mother was very picky about her Trinkets, picking them for a specific slot in her public mosaic of talent.  The populations didn't care about how much money the Court had, but they loved to critique and adore the Trinkets.  "Give me a rundown."  
  
Natasha fell into step beside him as they followed the Boomer and a pair of gowned Squadds to the elevators.  He kept a safe distance from their tentacles.  He was here for work, not for play.  
  
"Male, ranked 3rd in the North West quadrant for eligible breeders.  Human, first time on the market due to an extended tour with the 'Verse Guardians.  Talents include art, yoga and Kama Sutra.  His contract is very prized due to his extensive list of 'interested parties'," the Boomer offered helpfully as he punched in a code.  "Queen Stark is one of the few that share enough contacts to earn a chance to bid."  
  
That was intriguing.  'Interested parties' usually meant there was a father, or a child or a benefactor that would be following the Trinket's treatment to ensure their safety.  
  
"You aren't bargaining to keep him for yourself?" Natasha asked.  
  
Boomer smiled with perked ears but one of the Squadds answered.  "He is too expensive and treasured for most of our guests.  It is a true gift to share his presence."  
  
That was weird.  But still intriguing.  
  
"He is fully human, but the boss has been heard to refer to him as a 'muse'," Boomer said conspiratorially.  
  
"That's probably what caught your mother's attention," Natasha said as the elevator slowed and opened to an elegant sitting area that gave a great view of the ring of moons that kept the station in orbit.  
  
"Steven!  Your guest has arrived!" Boomer called.  
  
_"Already?  Do I still have to wear this thing?"_  
  
"Yes and yes.  Hurry before they get bored," Boomer said, turning to the Squadds.  "Ladies, let us join Madam on the sea-deck and mourn our loss of Drunk Privileges where she can pity us."  
  
"We always lose Drunk Privileges after office parties.  They never end well for us," one of the Squadds huffed as the elevators closed.  
  
Tony sprawled on one of the foamy chairs and waited for their 'prospective acquisition'.  
  
" _Ceremonial suit my ass_ ," a voice muttered.  
  
Tony turned and held his breath as he took in the muscular thighs, chiseled abs and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Steve?" Natasha whispered.  She lunged at the man who caught her easily and swung her around.  
  
"You look amazing, Tasha, I like the hair!"  
  
Tony blinked.  He'd never seen the stern guard act quite like that before.  
  
She seemed to remember where she was and straightened her uniform and cleared her throat as she faced him.  "This is unacceptable, he is not joining the Harem.  I request him - " she began.  
  
"Tash, stop.  I'm not a charity case.  I'm looking to make my own way.  I wouldn't be wearing this toga thing if I wasn't serious about getting a contract," Steve said.  God, his eyes were so blue, Tony wondered if he could get a few hours alone before he went off limits.  "Who are you representing?  I apologize for my rudeness," he said to Tony.  
  
"Don't apologize, especially for the toga thing, it's very flattering except for where it covers your skin.  I think my mom will definitely approve on aesthetic grounds," Tony replied with an appreciative nod.  
  
"Ew, no," Natasha frowned.  "Prince Anthony is not good enough for you, Cap."  
  
"Whose side are you on?" Tony protested.  
  
"You're at work, and I don't think you're supposed to say things like that about your boss.  Prince Anthony?  My name's Steve," he said, holding out his hand.  Tony shook it and appreciated his firm grip.  
  
"His name is Captain Rogers of the 108th Special Forces Squad of the Universal Guard," Natasha said, puffing up.  She had been loyal to the Starks but was putting all her focus on shielding this man.  
  
"And how do you know him, Guard Romanova?" Tony asked her pointedly.  
  
She hesitated a moment.  "He knew me when I was real."  
  
"Oh, Tash, you're still real.  You just needed a few upgrades to carry that big heart," Steve said.  
  
"Oh my God, you're still a huge softie, how are you still a huge softie?" Natasha asked, poking his bare chest.  He blushed, cheeks to neck to chest and Tony made a mental note to research that phenomenon.  He thought that was a myth.  
  
"This is the first time the Madam's let me have a meeting and you're ruining it for me.  Everyone is really...tactile around here, which is fine if I was wearing more clothes but they're all about ceremonial robes and stuff," Steve pouted.  
  
Natasha narrowed her eyes and scanned the room as if lustful enemies were lurking to tear off the man's toga.  
  
He snorted.  "Yeah.  You're coming home with us.  Pretty sure Natasha's going to cut anyone that comes near you and my mom will kill me if I don't bring you home for her collection."  
  
Steve smiled, almost shy.  "Isn't there an interview process or paperwork to review?  How do you know I even want to be Queen Stark's latest Trinket?"  
  
Tony winked at him and earned another flush.  "Oh, Captain, you won't find a better offer than ours."  
  
"He's my friend," Natasha said quietly.  
  
"Another reason we're taking him with us.  Would you rather he take another contract?" Tony asked her.  
  
She frowned and turned to Steve.  "Let's sit and discuss Prince Anthony's offer for employment."  
  


* * *

  
  
"Do you even know what a Trinket does?" Natasha asked Steve when she'd settled back into her familiar, and appropriate, position as his Guard and advisor.  
  
"Look pretty and get free room and board?" Steve asked with a feigned dumb expression.  
  
"Mostly, yes," Tony winked.  "You'll have a standard set of guidelines.  Always be presentable and dressed in proper attire."  
  
Natasha gave Steve a reassuring look.  "Your clothes will be chosen and laid out for you by the fashion council."  
  
"If you're not requested for an event, you'll be expected to, well, sit around the palace and be decoration.  You're an artist, yes?  You'll practice your art, chat with guests and flutter those eyelashes and make educated conversation.  Oh, and a mainstay of the Stark Harem is that you're not required to provide sexual services.  You're being offered a position because you're attractive and smart.  And apparently a friend of the Prince's guard," Tony added.  
  
"So I get paid to sit around and paint?"  
  
"And play chess.  I was ahead 895 to 746 at last count," Natasha said.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes and elbowed her before turning to Steve.  "You'll be a celebrity, you'll join the Queen when she wants you to and accompany her to functions and appearances.  The 'Verse will know your name and you'll be an official representative of the Crown so you'll have to be on your best behavior."  
  
"Steve doesn't know the meaning of bad behavior," Natasha murmured.  
  
"Any funds you earn from your art will be your own, but pay for personal appearances will have a small stipend deducted for the treasury.  That's in addition to your salary, of course.  Our Trinkets' music, art and talent usually quadruple in price when they join our Harem.  Your family is also given a salary during the length of your contract to reimburse them for your lack of contribution to the household," Tony continued.  
  
"I don't have any living family, just a lot of friends who seem to believe I'm as pure as moon-blanched snow." Steve smile fondly.  
  
Natasha didn't deny it.  
  
"My family exiled from a moon that fell during one of the rebellions in the South quadrants, I was never told the name," Steve said quietly.  "My mother was a nurse for one of the uncharted grid Pleasure stations so I was raised with a lot of exotic and experienced Companions that exiled with us.  So I didn't know any Trinkets and we weren't bound to a Monarch, but I think I'd make a decent living as a Companion.  If the Madam wasn't charging outrageous rates for my time, that is."  
  
Tony watched Natasha twitch from the corner of his eye but she held her tongue.  "Seems like a lot of people think you're worth outrageous rates.  You don't have to worry about using sexual talents to win the Queen's favor, she has Athenian blood and lacks libido once she has bred a son."  He smiled.  "You will be allowed to choose your own partners.  But if you have a taste for royal playtime - "  
  
Natasha cleared her throat.  
  
But Steve's lips turned up and flicked his eyes at him through 'fuck me now' eyelashes.  This guy was sinful, he didn't know what Natasha was talking about thinking there was an ounce of innocence in him when he looked at him like that.  
  
"It would be a good fit.  You'd be a prize for any Harem and I am open to any of your personal requests in order to arrange a contract to your liking," Tony said.  
  
Steve considered it.  "Time for my art and studies, and travel with the Trinket publicity rounds...will I have my own room or share a bunk?"  
  
"No barracks, Cap," Natasha snorted.  
  
"You will have your own suite, apartment if you must call it that, in one of the palace towers.  Do you have a special request for housing?"  
  
"Only that it is kept warm.  I do not like to be chilled," Steve said finally.  "I was stationed for many years on a cold planet and I much prefer a green climate to a white one."  
  
Tony filed that away.  "I will include that in your wardrobe as well as your accommodation preferences.  We'll have the offer drawn up once Mother has met and given her comments."  
  
Steve nodded.  "I am pleased by your offer and would like to meet with your Queen at your convenience."  
  
Natasha retrieved her tablet and began typing the missive for the Madam to arrange for Steve's visit and prospective move to the palace.  
  


* * *

  
  
His mother was waiting on her balcony after Tony escorted Steve through the curious halls of the palace.  The guy knew a lot of the Guards and Tony didn't like the pointed glares in his direction.  He was the Prince after all.  
  
"Ah, Anthony, that was a short visit.  You must be Captain Rogers, come, let me have a look at you before you are corrupted by my son," she said.  
  
Steve gave Tony a curious glance before bowing to the Queen and kissing her extended hand.  "Your highness, thank you for the invitation."  
  
She acknowledged him and Tony smiled to himself as she relaxed and waved off the rest of the niceties by motioning for more drinks.  
  
"Nice musculature, you're definitely at the high end of the aesthetic scales," she hummed, tracing his jaw and squeezing his biceps.  "I have recieved many commendations to your intelligence and diplomacy, as well as samples of your art.  I hope you will consider expanding your skills into sculpture, perhaps murals for loyal allies that may request them."  
  
Steve smiled, pleased.  "I wouldn't consider that work I should get paid for when I would do it without reimbursement."  
  
"Then you should fit in just fine.  I may expect your presence at more political events than I usually ask of my Trinkets, but your reputation is too pristine for me not to flaunt it as part of my stable of talent.  Anthony could learn many things from a mind as sharp as yours in terms of strategy and inevitable warfare," the Queen said, casting a smug look in Tony's direction that he deflected with a rude gesture that made her smile.  
  
She redirected her attention to Steve, plucking at the sheer robes.  "You will, of course, continue your exercises and meditations as directed by the healers.  You'll meet them later and visit with them, perhaps weekly in your case.  The Madam Gretchen mentioned your sleep patterns are still altered."  
  
Steve shifted uncomfortably.  "My work is not impaired by my sleep patterns."  
  
The Queen hummed.  "We take care of our Trinkets, inside and out.  You have been following your healer's instruction until now and I expect you to continue working with ours.  Your health is more of a priority than any of your other duties."  
  
"Come on, Cap, don't muck up a good deal because you don't like your temperature taken," Tony chimed in.  
  
"Of course, I am amenable to those terms," Steve replied, glaring at Tony.  "Regardless of what others may say about me, I am doing my best to recover from my ailments."  
  
He was going to get his hands on Steve's file sooner rather than later if he had 'ailments'.  
  
"So you are willing to sign with the Stark Harem as an honored Trinket of the court?" The Queen held out a tablet and Steve placed his hand over the screen without hesitation.  
  
"I am honored to be chosen."  
  
She smiled as the hologram formed around his hand, capturing his vow.  "Fabulous.  Now, you'll begin your training in a few days, after you've had time to settle in.  Pepper will hone your etiquette and Clinton will evaluate your talent at sport.  I suppose Anthony can assist Bruce in testing your intelligence and conversation ability."  
  
Steve glanced at him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
He waved his hand lazily.  "It just means we'll see what kind of functions you'll be suited for.  We don't want you bored or boring at a terraforming council when you could be holding conversations at a history convention."  
  
"I hope you find much inspiration here, Steven," she said finally.  
  
Steve's eyes flicked to him.  "I think that's already a given, your highness."  
  
The Queen snorted and pointed a manicured finger at Tony.  "Steven is the kind of man you court, Anthony, and I expect you to follow proper protocols."  
  
"Of course, Mother," Tony winked.  He knew the rules inside and out from his monogamy practice with the lovely Pepper.  
  
"I believe Natasha has already begun stocking your temporary quarters so I expect you to join me for dinner and introductions at second moonrise," she said.  
  
"I'll make sure he's presentable," Tony bowed to his mother in time with Steve and guided him out of her room.  
  
"She seems nice," Steve said.  
  
Tony rolled his eyes.  "You're a hand-picked Trinket, you have to like her."  
  
"Am I supposed to like you?  Because, seriously, I haven't tried to seduce you yet but I've been warned several times already against it," Steve flashed a smile.  
  
"You won't have to try too hard to seduce me, Captain.  But as the Prince, extra precautions have to be taken in order to ensure neither Trinket or Royal are taking advantage.  So that'll have to wait until you've settled into palace life."  He winked at him.  "But I might take offense if you entertain another before allowing me a chance to know you."  
  
"As I alluded to your mother, I have already found inspiration here," Steve smiled.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Wow, where did he come from?" Pepper whistled softly when she spotted Steve bickering with Phil and Clint by the stairs of the fountain.  He appreciated that she didn't treat him like a prince full time.  
  
"He's our newest Trinket, you're supposed to work with him on etiquette, haven't you been warned thoroughly?"  
  
Pepper sat down beside him on the cushioned bench overlooking the courtyard.  "I knew there was a new prospect, but I didn't know he was already here.  Apparently he has an extra-long list of interested parties.  Your mother had a busy breakfast."  
  
"Natasha knew him but I wasn't aware of how many members of the Royal Guard were acquainted with him until I walked him through the palace last night," Tony said.  
  
"He has a lot of friends here.  Barnes and Romanov almost came to blows over his housing," Pepper hummed.  "Word is, the Trinket was present when Barnes lost his arm."  
  
"His name is Steve, and where did you hear that?  I didn't think Barnes came out in public anymore," Tony replied, surprised.  Barnes was one of their most prized undercover operatives but Tony hadn't seen him in person since he was first hired - years ago.  
  
"He doesn't, but he is a very interested party regarding Steve.  You'd think she'd consider Steve too much trouble, but she seemed extraordinarily pleased," Pepper replied.  "He's considered one of the 'Verse's most skilled military strategists and since he's officially retired from the Guardians; she's very eager to have him by her side at the political functions."  
  
Tony frowned.  He had to get his hands on Steve's full file.  
  
Pepper cleared her throat and pushed herself to her feet as Tony's mother stepped out.  Pepper bowed and Tony rolled his eyes until his mother thumped his ear.  
  
"Don't stop your gossiping on my account.  I'm just here for the show," The Queen said, taking her seat to oversee the courtyard.  
  
"I heard you had an interesting morning," Tony said as Pepper relaxed and took her seat back.  
  
"I have been scolded by multiple members of my staff without reason.  But I have gained greater insight into my newest Trinket's attributes or else I would be issuing reprimands," she said.  
  
Tony turned his attention to the fountain and recognized Barnes approaching Steve.  
  
His mother was smiling so he allowed himself not to worry about the most dangerous man in the kingdom meeting their newest prize Trinket.  
  
Steve turned when Barnes was a few meters away and his face bloomed into a grin.  But the most disconcerting part was that Barnes smiled, too.  He * _smiled_ *.  
  
"Oh.  That's...startling," Pepper gasped.  
  
Steve embraced the man and Barnes turned his face into Steve's neck and twisted his fingers into his shirt.  Steve brushed his shaggy hair with his hand and murmured into his ear.  
  
"They served together, from the Academy until James' discharge," Natasha said from where she was standing watch in the shadows.  
  
"You're not on duty until 10," Tony scolded, recovering from his jump of surprise.  
  
Natasha shrugged.  
  
"Steven has the Night Sickness.  Guard Barnes is going to ensure he follows the healers' instructions," his mother said.  
  
"What kind of symptoms?" Tony asked immediately.  
  
The Queen turned to Natasha and nodded for her to speak.  
  
"He has lucid nightmares.  He has been known to hurt himself and wander into danger without full awareness.  He does not trust himself to sleep a full cycle and will go days with no rest," Natasha said without meeting their eyes.  
  
"We are warning the palace guards and staff to be watchful," Tony's mother said.  "The Night Sickness is not a rare ailment, but his condition is considered severe due to his time in combat."  
  
"It will be good for him here," Natasha said quietly.  
  
Barnes openly wiped tears from his face and stepped back a moment.  Then he began to groom Steve like a cub, straightening his clothes and grumbling at him until Steve swatted him away.  Steve put both hands on Barnes' face and scrubbed away at the dark makeup smeared around his eyes.  
  
There was an attractive man hiding under there and Tony wondered if his chance with Steve was over before it started.  
  
"Huh.  I always thought he was disfigured or something," Pepper murmured.  
  
"They are better together than apart," Natasha said.  "James used to shine as brightly as Steve, but battle changes people, some more visibly than others."  
  
Tony frowned.  He didn't have a chance against history like that.  He wondered if he was too old to throw a tantrum.  
  
"Oh, stop your pouting, Spawn," his mother said affectionately.  "They are more brothers than lovers.  This will be a worthy test of your diplomacy."  
  
Natasha's lips curled into a smile.  "If Prince Anthony can convince James to allow a courtship, it will definitely be a feat to be proud of."


End file.
